Sonríe Bella
by killingdolly
Summary: Bella y Edward estaban enamorados y comprometidos. Pero después de que se entera de que está embarazada de otro, la bota. Seis años después, Edward regresa.“Es demasiado tarde Edward, No puedo más, estoy demasiado rota, y no hay cura”. AU. Humanos. Cannon
1. Prefacio

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece, pero la trama es toda mia.**

**

* * *

**

**Sonríe Bella.**

**.Prefacio.**

"_Entonces, dices que soy tu verdadero amor…" bromeo Edward._

"_Eres un fanfarrón, ya te lo dije cinco veces" Bella sonrió y se acurruco más hacia el pecho de él._

_No quería irse, allí en la cama de Edward, abrazados y cobijada por sus brazos. Allí era el cielo._

"_No puedo evitarlo, estoy con la chica más hermosa del instituto"_

_Bella rio sin humor._

"_Claro, soy la más bonita…" Dijo con sarcasmo, pero aun así estaba el abismo de tristeza._

_Bella creía que no era suficiente para él, perfecto en todo, guapo, atento, cariñoso, y muchas otras cosas más. Mientras que irónicamente Edward pensaba lo mismo sobre Bella, para él, Bella era solo un sueño, uno que se hizo realidad._

"_Bella, Bella, Bella, no importa cuánto sarcasmo uses en esa frase, es la verdad" Edward se encogió de hombros. "Eres hermosa, no, muy, mucho, muy hermosa. A veces temo perderte, temo perder tus besos, tu corazón, tus sonrisas." Confeso._

"_¡No temas perderme, aquí estaré, siempre, siempre que me necesites, me ames, me iré hasta que tu lo decidas!"_

"_Entonces nunca, porque siempre te necesito, y siempre te amare. No te vas a ir nunca"_

_

* * *

_

Que puedo decir, nueva historia, pero esta ser Drama, drama, drama y Romance. Espero que les guste, mmm, estoy solo actualizando escritos que ya tenia en mi PC, porque me paso una ironía, después de hacer mi primer Lemmon en "Seductora Pasión", me enferme, asi que tengo gripe y estoy toda caliente (temperatura), asi que me arden mis parpados, y no puedo pasar mucho tiempo en la compu sin que me duela la cabeza, mmm, tengo los dos siguientes de Oportunamente Padre, pero me falta editarlos, ortografía y toda la cosa. Y tengo la mitad de "Rebel Angel" y "The Way I am", asi que probablemente mañana actualice, Si me siento mejor.

_-Meriba._


	2. Capítulo I

_Crepúsculo y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Solo esta historia es mia._

_

* * *

  
_

**Sonríe Bella.**

**Capítulo II.- **Reencontrándose con el pasado**.**

"_Fue maravilloso. El amor era casi tan tangible que lo podrías tocar. Lo amaba tanto, lo amo. Y ahora todo lo que me queda es su recuerdo. No puedo pedir más, ya se fue." "¿Por qué no lo quieres recuperar? ya ha pasado mucho tiempo" "Por eso mismo, porque es pasado. Porque si me lo encontrara al igual que el amor que siento hacia él es tangible, también lo es el dolor."_

Bella tallo con fuerza la magitel contra la mesa por tercera ocasión, la mancha amarilla aun no desaparecía por completo y Bella necesitaba que todo estuviera limpio antes de que terminara su turno.

— ¡Kate! ¡Donde estas Kate! —La voz armoniosa de una mujer resonaba por el solitario restaurante.

El restaurante se encontraba más solo que de costumbre esa mañana, solo había tres personas en distintas mesas; El viejo Billy Black comiendo su desayuno de costumbre, huevos revueltos con tocino a punto medio, tres tostadas con mermelada y un café con leche, en las otra mesa solo se encontraban dos mujeres regordetas platicando entre sí, contándose los últimos chismes del pueblo, cada una con sus panecillos de chocolate.

No había ningún ruido más que susurros de el viento, el sonido de la fricción de la magitel y la mesa, y la voz de la mujer. Era una mañana tranquila.

— ¡¿Pero dónde diablos se metió Kate?! —Decía para sí misma la mujer; de cabellos dorados, ojos cielo y curvas admirables.

—Creo que ayer dijo que no vendría hasta mas tarde para una visita con el ginecólogo, —Menciono Bella indiferentemente, aun encimada en quitar la mancha amarilla.

— ¿Enserio?, —Pregunta sorprendida la mujer.

— ¡Si, hasta te lo menciono ayer Rose!. Pero tú estabas encimada con ese carro tuyo!—Dijo Bella burlonamente.

—No hables así, es un clásico. —Se defendió Rose.

—Si claro, bendeciré el día de que por fin lo arregles. Por cierto ¿Cuál mostaza derramaron aquí? ¡No se quita la maldita mancha! —Bella desesperada arrojo la esponja a la barra.

—No es mostaza. Es brillo de uñas, me lo puse ayer pero se me derramo un poco, —Dijo Rosalie. Bella tenía una expresión como si le acabaran de lanzar agua fría.

—Demonios… —Susurro.

—Si, demonios. —Rosalie tomo asiento junto a Bella en la barra. —Ahora quién diablos limpiara los platos si Kate no está.

—Ya los lave. —Dijo Bella mientras se sentaba en el banco y suspiraba. Necesitaba dormir, la noche pasada estuvo haciendo figurines de plástico para la clase de Alex y no pudo dormir más que dos horas.

—Bella, Bella, ¿Cuándo entenderás que tu solo eres la camarera? El limpiar pisos, lavar baños, y lavar platos no está a tu discusión. —

—Pero, si lo hago obtengo el sueldo extra. Alex necesita nuevos útiles escolares. —Se defendió Bella. —Y por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros, ni siquiera alcanza la mitad.

—¡Pero Bella! —Refunfuño Rosalie.

—Nada de eso Rose, tu has hecho mucho por nosotros y te lo pagare, punto. —

Rose suspiro.

—Hablando de manos, déjame ver las tuyas. —Dijo Rosalie.

—No. —Respondió simplemente

—Déjame verlas. —Ordeno, intentando tomar su mano.

—Que no, —Chillo Bella, pero Rosalie jalo su muñeca suficientemente a tiempo.

Rosalie trago en seco al ver las manos de Bella. Estaban callosas y ásperas, en algunas partes demasiados, sus dedos ya no eran delicados eras hoscos y duros, la palma estaba completamente roja.

—No se diga más. El viernes iras conmigo al salón de Belleza, te harás un manicura. —

—¿No se supone que ahora mismo estés recogiendo de la escuela a Alex? —Pregunto Rosalie viendo su reloj de mano.

—Sale hasta las tres. —

—Bella, son las tres y un cuarto de hora. —

—¡Demonios! —chillo Bella. Rápidamente se quito su delantal blanco y se lo aventó a Rosalie, no se molesto en siquiera cambiarse de su traje de mesera.

—¡Bella, Yo lo traigo, Amo a ese niño! —Le grito Rosalie mientras Bella corría por su bolso.

—¡Consíguete al tuyo! —Le grito Bella devuelta a Rosalie.

—Si tan solo hubiera un buen esperma en Forks, créeme me lo haría. —Suspiro Rosalie.

Rosalie era una bella y despampanante mujer, las curvas adecuadas, labios rellenos, cara de ángel, y de recién cumplidos los treinta. Era el principal objetivo de cuan hombre la viera, solo que Rosalie no quería una relación, había experimentado los suficientes fracasos para que arruinaran sus futuras relaciones. Lo único que quería Rosalie, era un poco de sexo libre, pero más que nada, un hijo.

Bella salió corriendo del restaurante para ir por su hijo, mientras rezaba no llegar tarde, ella nunca, nunca llega tarde para recoger a Alex, y esperaba que siempre siguiera siendo así.

Cuando Bella llego a la escuela primaria se alegro de que su hijo estuviera lo bastante entretenido platicando con sus amigos para notar los veinte minutos de ausencia de su madre. Bella no lo alejo de sus amigos, si no que lo espero recargada en uno de los arboles, Alex reía fuertemente con sus amigos y a Bella le gustaba su risa.

Era la risa y alegría de Alex que la hacía tener que levantarse todos los días.

Amaba a los hoyuelos que se creaban cuando Alex reía. A diferencia de ella, su hijo siempre estaba riendo y bromeando, siendo incondicional en todo, pero a Bella lo único que la hacia sonreír era la risa de su hijo.

Muchos considerarían a Alexander Swan un pequeño niño lindo, no había persona o madre en Forks que no considerara lindo a Alex y que él era en extremo parecido a Bella. Física y emocionalmente.

Alexander es como una Bella pero en masculino, sus fracciones eran de apenas un niño, pero aun así de un hombre aunque no muy desarrollado, su cabello igual que el de su madre era caoba y reflejos rojo y su tez en extremo blanca, pero aun así cremosa, sus fracciones al igual que las de Bella eran sutiles y finas, pero lo que más se parecía a Bella, son sus ojos, de un marrón espeso y achocolatado, que al igual que Bella eran como un libro abierto, expresivos y espesos. Lo único que lo diferenciaba de Bella eran su nariz, la de ella pequeña y respingada, mientras que la de él era recta y baja.

Aun así, aparte de su gran parecido físico, Alexander de apenas siete años de edad, era un niño (aunque travieso) de principios muy marcados, todos inculcados por no solo Bella, sino también las mujeres de la cafetería de Forks, donde trabajaba Bella, donde Alex aprendía de cada una de esas mujeres, o como él les decía "tías".

—¡Alex! —Grito Bella cuando se dio cuenta que pronto terminaba este intermedio, debía dejar a Alex con Leah y lego regresarse otra vez a la cafetería. Aunque bien ella podría llevarse a Alex, ella no podría cuidarlo y Leah casi rogo para poder cuidarlo en su día libre ya que al igual que Bella también trabajaba de camarera.

El niño giro la cabeza instantáneamente de donde venia la chispeante voz de su madre, al instante la vio y sus pequeños dientes blancos relucieron tras su sonrisa, murmuro algo a sus amigos antes de despedirlos e ir con su madre.

—¡Mamá! —Dijo el pequeño con voz jovial, saludando a Bella.

—Hey, pequeñajo —Bella dijo amorosamente antes de abrazarlo con ganas.

—¿Iremos con tía Rose, hoy? —Pregunto Alexander mientras tomaba la mano de su madre.

—¿Tienes tarea? —Pregunto Bella inquisitivamente.

El niño hizo una mueca y refunfuño antes de decir:

—Si, —

—Entonces por ahora no, además Leah está ansiosa por verte, —Lo animo.

—¿Enserio, Tía Leah? Bueno entonces no me molesta, me ayuda con la tarea y me encanta su pastel, —Dijo el niño mientras pensaba en un cremoso pastel de vainilla decorado con cajeta, una especialidad de aquella camarera.

—¿Acaso estás diciendo que mis pasteles no te gustan?, —Pregunto Bella con falsa indignación.

—Claro que no mamá, tú haces el mejor pastel de Chocolate y Leah el mejor de Vainilla, —Dijo el niño rodando los ojos como si fuera obvio.

—Más te vale, —Bromeo Bella.

Bella llevo a Alex al departamento de Leah, quien lo recibió con alegría y para fortuna de Alex, Leah estaba horneando uno de sus pasteles de vainilla. Belle se fue sonriendo del departamento, por fin todo estaba tomando forma, todo estaba tranquilo. Tenía el corazón deseo, si, pero estaba segura que Alex y las chicas le ayudarían a borrar todo rastro de su desastroso pasado, aunque ella sabía perfectamente que había recuerdos que simplemente no se pueden irse.

Cuando llego Bella al restaurante vio que todo estaba tranquilo como hace una hora estaba, lo agradeció, no le gustaba la idea de que Rosalie le pagara aun sin trabajar, no es que Rosalie le tenía lástima, ella misma se lo había preguntado a Rosalie y a ninguna de las dos le gustaba la lástima, Rosalie solo ayudaba a su amiga de la infancia le ofreció un trabajo y un préstamo, Bella se lo agradeció mucho dispuesta a pagarle hasta el último centavo y más, pues cuando ella apenas era una adolescente fue Rosalie la que la ayudo con Alex, le ofreció un departamento y un trabajo, le ofreció un hogar y amistad, y Bella sabia que ese regalo no se lo podría pagar ni en un millón de años.

Bella entro a la cocina dispuesta a ayudar ya que Kate había ido con el Doctor y Rosalie odiaba lavar los platos sucios. Pero cuando abrió la puerta no se encontró con una Rosalie pintándose las uñas o a una Carmen haciendo su estofado de la tarde. Sino que vio a Kate sentada en una silla llorando desconsoladamente con Rosalie y Carmen a su lado.}

—¿Qué paso? —Pregunto en un susurro.

Carmen se acerca a Bella y la mira con preocupación.

—Bella, hazla hablar, anímala, no nos quiso decir nada hasta que tu llegaras. —Dijo sollozando.

Bella asintió y fue hacia Kate, inclinándose hacia ella, buscando sus ojos azules llenos de alegría, pero cuando los vio ni si quiera pudo ver su destello debido a las agrias lágrimas.

—¿Estas bien, cariño? —Pregunto Bella con voz temblorosa, limpiando sus mejillas mojadas.

Kate se sorbió la nariz y tomo aire, pero no hablo, sino que le entrego un papel a Bella en las manos, este estaba arrugado y un poco húmedo debido a que Kate lo tenía en enfurruñado en sus manos.

Bella tomo el papel y con cuidado lo desdoblo, con cuidado empezó a leer.

—¿Qué pasa, Bella? —Pregunta preocupada Rosalie.

—Es del doctor, —Dijo con voz trémula —Ella está embarazada, tiene un mes. —

—¿Qué? ¿Es de …—Pregunta escéptica Carmen.

—Garrett?—termino Rosalie.

Garrett era el ex novio de Kate, él era un aventurero, siempre viajaba a todos lados, no había nada que se lo impidiera, ni siquiera haberse enamorado de la camarera de un pequeño pueblo, ni siquiera aunque su amor fuera reciproco. Garrett se había ido y a Kate se le partió el corazón.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste, Bella? ¿Cómo criaste a un pequeño tan joven? ¿Cómo sobreviste a un dolor como el mío? El se fue, ya no tengo nada Bella ¿Cómo sobreviste?

Bella va hacia Kate y la abraza. Ella sabía lo que Kate en ese momento sentía, hace siete años estuvo en la misma situación pero aun recordaba perfectamente todo, recordaba el dolor y la soledad, el no tener a nadie que la ayudara, quien la abrazara y diciéndole que todo iría bien, nadie estuvo con ella, ella estaba sola en el mundo, estaba desecha, para un muerto viviente. Hasta que Rosalie la rescato un día que ella se había desmayada en plena calle en una fría noche.

—Sólo lo hice, —Murmuro, —Esto no es fácil Kate, siempre estarán las complicaciones, pero ¿Sabes cómo es que me salve? Ustedes me ayudaron y me dieron una inmensa amistad y amor, a mí y mi bebe, y yo hare lo mismo contigo Kate. Por qué tener un bebe no es fácil, es más difícil de lo que te imaginas, pero cuando este pequeñín crezca más y más, eso te hará luchar cada día, porque no estas sola. —Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Bueno, será un chiquitín más que cuidar, será grandioso, así practico cuando yo aparezca con uno, —Dijo Rosalie, intentando relajar el ambiente, Kate soltó una risita.

—Eso sí, si es una niña tendrá que ser la novia de Alex, —Afirma Carmen sonriendo.

Kate la mira divertida.

—Tiene razón, así conoceré a mi futura nuera, —Dice Bella risueña. —Siete años no es tanta diferencia, y ya me espero poder pintar su cuarto, un rosa pálido con un papel tapiz de unas amapolas, sería perfecto, —

—¿Y, si es niño? —Pregunta Kate siguiendo el juego.

—Ah, bueno entonces será un azul con súper héroes por todos lados, será el mejor amigo de Alex, ya lo veras. —Dijo Bella.

—¿Cómo la llamaremos? —Pregunta Kate.

En los siguiente treinta minutos pasaron consolando a Kate, nunca dejándola sola, si había algún cliente ellas se turnaban para ir, Kate había dejado de llorar y con ayuda de Bella, Rosalie y Carmen empezó a imaginarse con su nueva vida, con su bebe.

La campanilla del restaurante tintineó.

—Tu turno Bells, —Dice Rosalie.

Bella levanta de su regazo los pies de Kate y los pone suavemente en el suelo, ella se paro dispuesta a cumplir su turno. Cuando dejo la habitación le hecho un vistazo a Kate, parecía tranquila de nuevo, estaba imaginándose como seria el color de ojos de su bebe, Carmen le acariciaba el cabello y Rosalie la tomaba de las manos. Bella suspiro, si hubiera las hubiera tenido a ellas siete años atrás… Al menos una de ellas no sufriría como ella lo hizo, no de la misma forma.

Bella se fue alegre al mostrador esperando que terminara pronto y volver con Kate.

—Buenas tardes, Bienvenidos al "Cofee & Roses" ¿Desean comer aquí o será por envío?—Dice Bella citando la típica frase de bienvenida en cualquier restaurante.

Bella se inclino debajo del mostrador para poder coger los menús para dárselos a los clientes.

—Aquí tienen los menús…

La mujer era de complextura delgada y era muy menudita, su cabello azabache y brillante era corto hasta la nuca y cada mechón apuntaba a diferente dirección, estaba demasiado ocupada con su celular que ni siquiera se percato de Bella, mientras que el hombre era de tez morena y a diferencia de la mujer era sumamente grande y fortachón, sin embargo su rostro de fracciones masculinas y fuerte denotaban cierto atractivo en el.

Bella se quedo en shock cuando vio a aquellas personas.

Pero Bella no se había quedado muda por ver a personas claramente extranjeras en ese lugar no tan común como Forks, Bella sabia quienes eran esas personas, aquellas almas fueron también causas de su sufrimiento, de decepción, de lagrimas amargas, eran vidas que debieron quedarse en el pasado al igual que su dolor, pero que sin embargo siempre la siguió.

Bella no sabía qué hacer, hasta ahora no la habían reconocido, gracias a Dios no, estaba en shock, literalmente. Bella sabía que si se iba corriendo como ordenaba su cerebro ellos la notarían y por concierne la reconocerían, porque si aquellas personas supieran de ella, estaría perdida.

—Pueden ordenar cualquier cosa. Estaré en la cocina. —Dijo así sin más, haciendo caso a su cerebro, lo más discretamente que pudo corriendo hacia la cocina.

—Qué rara camarera, —Decía el hombre moreno. —Ni siquiera nos atendió, no pude siquiera verla a la cara.

—Ya déjalo Jake, aparte aun tenemos que esperar a que venga Edward y Jasper, —Dijo la pequeña mujer. —Aunque si en verdad era un poco extraña, sin embargo tenía una linda voz…

La mente de Alice viajo mucho por sus pensamientos, la camarera había actuado extraño, sin embargo fue sino la dulce voz de ella que la hizo pensar en épocas pasadas.

—Ella… ella se me hace realmente conocida, Jacob ¿A ti no?, —

—Estas loca Alice, solo hemos estado en Forks dos horas y ya piensas con tus rarezas, —Jacob rio.

—Jake, no bromeo. En serio, _su_ voz, esa voz… estoy segura de haberla oído antes. —

—Si, claro. Y yo soy un hombre lobo, —dijo sarcásticamente, Alice lo miro mal. —Vale, está bien loca, ¿Por qué no lo compruebas cuando ella vuelva? Aunque ciertamente es imposible, ¿Qué posibilidades hay de que te encuentres a alguien conocido en Forks? Créeme, si tus conocidos no están psicópatas entonces no vendrían a Forks en pleno invierno.

Alice omitió el burlesco comentario de su compañero y siguió buscando en su mente, tratando de reconocer aquella suave voz que está segura escucho años atrás.

Bella entro a la cocina con nervios y se dejo caer en la puerta una vez que estuvo cerrada. No quería salir, no podía salir, pensó que probablemente estuviera en un sueño, no en una pesadilla, encontrarse aquellas dos personas era simplemente inverosímil, acababa de reconstruir completamente su vida y ellos podrían destruir el trabajo de siete años con solo un aliento.

Necesitaba salir de ahí.

—Bella, cariño ¿Estas bien? —Preguntó Rosalie cuando ve a Bella respirando entrecortadamente.

—¿Y, Kate? —Preguntó Bella, omitiendo la pregunta anterior de Rose.

—La envié a casa con Carmen, pero ¿Estas bien cariño?, —Preguntó preocupada por segunda vez Rosalie.

En ese instante la campanilla del mostrador suena, anunciando que un cliente necesita ordenar.

—Necesito irme Rose. —Dijo Bella con voz entrecortada.

—¿Qué pasó? —Pregunta Rosalie ahora asustada.

La campanilla sonó de nuevo.

—Rosalie, son ellos, los clientes… ¡Dios, son ellos! Me tengo que ir, —Decía Bella sollozando, luchando por respirar.

Rosalie se quedo muda un instante antes tomar en brazos a Bella. —Escucha bien Bella quiero que cojas tu suerte y rápidamente te vayas por la puerta, corre si es necesario, para que no te vean. —Murmuró Rosalie.

—¿Pero… que paso contigo? — Pregunto Bella temblando.

—Bueno yo los atenderé y les diré unas cuantas palabritas. —Rosalie apretó los dientes.

—¡No, Rosalie! ¡No cometas una locura! ¡Ellos sabrían que estoy aquí! —Dijo Bella alarmada.

Rosalie suspiro pesadamente antes de asentir.

—Lo prometo. —

Bella asintió sabiendo que Rosalie cumplía lo que prometía.

Rosalie soltó a Bella de sus brazos y dio una respiración profunda, Bella era su mejor amiga y siempre se apoyaron entre las dos, trataban de curarse de las heridas que el pasado les había dejado.

—Ve Bella, corre y no dejes que te vean ¿Está bien?, —Bella exhalo profundamente y asintió.

—Eres un tonto Jake, no estoy loca, solo tengo un séptimo sentido. —

Jake se carcajeo.

—¿Séptimo? ¿Y, cual es sexto? —Pregunto con burla.

—Un increíble sentido de la moda, claro. —Dijo Alice como si fuera obvio.

—Espera a que Emmett escuche esto, —Jake pronuncio entre cada palabra una risa.

Alice lo ignoro y siguió marcando el teléfono de Edward con su celular.

—Hablando de el fortachón, ¿Dónde se han metido él y el rubio de tu novio? Se suponía que nos encontraríamos los cinco aquí. —Dijo Jake impaciente.

Como si Dios lo hubiera escuchado por la puerta principal entraron los dos jóvenes. Uno al igual que Jake, era un hombre musculoso y intensamente grande unos rebeldes rizos cenizos caían en su frente, con fracciones rasgadas y humorísticos ojos castaños, entró con una gran sonrisa en los labios. A diferencia de su acompañante el otro hombre aunque era más alto, tenía una complexión esbelta, sus fracciones eran duras por variadas cicatrices en su rostro, pero eran sus ojos azul cielo y su cabello rubio dorado lo que llamaba la atención de su apariencia.

—¡Jazz! —Saludó feliz Alice, besando al hombre en los labios.

Jasper sonrió suavemente y con ternura.

—Hey, Edward me ah dicho que llegara aquí como en cinco minutos, ya sabes complicaciones con el trabajo. —Dijo Emmett haciendo una mueca.

—Uggh… ¿Cuándo dejara Edward de trabajar tanto? ¡Necesita vivir!. —Exclamó molesta la pequeña duendecillo.

—Lo sabemos Alice, pero es Edward un completo aburrido. —Emmett sonrió.

Alice suspiro fuertemente.

—No te presiones Alice, algún dia Edward va cambiar, lo aseguro. —Dijo Jacob suspirando.

Jacob le dio una palmadita en el hombro a Alice antes de irse de nuevo a la mesa que habían apartado antes.

—Eso espero. —Suspiró Alice al aire.

En ese instante una mujer morena y menuda paso rápidamente por el mostrador, Alice se dio cuenta que era la camarera que la habían antedido antes, ante eso corrió la vista hasta donde ella camina, muy rápidamente. Alice se preguntó si seria ridículo preguntarle a la camarera si se habían visto antes, probablemente sufriría una pequeña vergüenza pero la curiosidad de Alice llegaba más allá y sabia que probablemente no volveria a ver a esa camarera que ahora se estaba alejando.

—¡Usted! ¡La camarera! —Gritó Alice, levantando la vista de sus acompañantes.

Bella se quedo quieta por un solo segundo y miles de cuestiones le llegaron a su mente ¿La habían reconocido? ¿Sabían que era ella? ¿Cómo reaccionaría?. Bella respiro profundamente para seguir con lo que había estado haciendo los últimos siete años: Huir.

Bella empezó a correr con rapidez, como nunca había corrido. Pero como si Dios tuviera planes contrarios, ella tropezó.

Bella sintió un fuerte dolor en su estomago y en su tobillo, pero aun más doloroso el dolor de su corazón y de saber que ni siquiera pudo esconderse.

En ese instante una mano grande y morena tomó gentilmente la suya pequeña, casi envolviéndola completamente. De un solo tirón Jacob levanto a Bella.

—¿Está bien…—Pero Jacob se queda sin palabras al ver a la camarera.

Bella recordaba muy bien aquellos ojos, aquellos ojos que alguna vez la protegieron, pero que también la despreciaron y lastimaron.

Bella soltó la mano fugazmente aprovechando el shock de Jacob y salió corriendo. Lo sabía muy bien, fue demasiado tarde.

.

Edward suspiro cuando cerró la puerta del brillante Volvo plateado, en realidad él no quería estar ahí en ese pequeño pueblo pero su Jefe prácticamente le había exigido que tuviera unas vacaciones, no había tomado vacaciones desde hace dos años y a él no le importaba, el trabajo era la única causa que lo mantenía ocupado. Lejos de todo. No importaba cuantas veces se lo había pedido Alice o su familia, incluso Jacob, él nunca tomaba vacaciones.

Pero ahí estaba tomando vacaciones en un solitario pueblo donde el frio cala hasta los huesos atrapado con su familia y amigos. Normalmente el evitaba este tipo de reuniones pero Alice tenía que conocer a la única familia de Jasper, después de todo ella se casaría en dos meses.

Para él ese era un asunto concierne a Alice y Jasper, pero habían ido todos, incluso Jacob el abogado y amigo de la familia que aprovechaba de visitar a su padre y Tanya su mejor amiga. Probablemente la única persona con la que él hablaba era Tanya, su mejor amiga desde que tenía uso de razón y aunque la misma Tanya le había confesado estar enamorada de él y él no estuviera interesado en ella, no fue problema, porque Tanya siempre estaba ahí con él.

Un ligero movimiento hizo despertar a Edward de sus pensamientos, una persona lo había empujado levemente cuando pasaba ya que se había quedado parado en medio de la acera.

Edward observo a la mujer correr, no creía que aquella mujer uniformada de camarera se hubiera dado cuenta que lo había empujado, pero la siguió observando a lo lejos sin saber razón, el cabello castaño de la mujer se movía libremente mientras corría. Probablemente esté llegando tarde a casa con su familia o quiere llegar antes a casa antes que una tormenta llegue, pensó Edward.

O simplemente está huyendo de problemas.

Y Edward no sabía que tan equivocado estaba.

* * *

**N/A:** No tengo palabras para decir lo que siento tanto haber desaparecido asi como asi, pero por ahora si quieren saber mi explicación y mi regreso vallan a mi perfil y vean la causa. Por ahora solo les dejare como regalo, un pequeño adelanto, cabe decir que como había mencionado esta historia es Drama por delante y por detrás, todos van a tener drama en sus vidas desde los principales hasta los secundarios, claro pero también cabe decir que si tendrá final feliz y posible secuela _(Uff, me adelanto mucho para tener solo un capitulo, pero toda la historia esta ya planeada y no habrá cambios),_ de vez en cuando habrá en esta historia algunos intermedios, pequeños capítulos acerca del pasado de nuestros protagonistas, porque eso es Vital para entender la historia, sin pasarme de más, aquí el adelanto:

—_¡Rosalie, estas aquí! —Gritó Jasper de alegría._

—_Cariño, te presento aquí a mi única familia, mi hermana…_

…

—_¡Escucha pequeña, no me importa si serás parte de la familia, mantente alejada de Bella!_

…

—_Jake, él tiene que saberlo, ¿Qué pasa si un día se la encuentra? Debemos decirle la verdad._

—_¿Qué tengo que saber?, —La voz de Edward resonó a sus espaldas._

**PD:** Por favor pasense a una nueva traduccion llamada My Brother Best Friend de la cuenta Dream Translation (Link en mi perfil) es una historia que tradusco con otras dos chicas y las actualizaciones seran semanalmente, `¡les aseguro que no se decepcionaran!

-**Meriba**


	3. Capítulo II

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Más sin embargo esta historia es mia & solo mia, y _jodere_ a quien quiera que la robe.

* * *

**Sonríe Bella.**

**Capítulo II. "Llorando por ti."**

"_Hay muchas cosas por las que no estoy preparada. La vida siempre te sorprende, y a mí son esas sorpresas por las que trato de huir. Quiero que siga igual, Bien; Porque no estoy preparada para verte de nuevo, no estoy preparada para que me que mi corazón lata de nuevo."_

Sus pies dolían, dolían como un infierno, pero no podía parar de correr, no ahora. Su corazón latía con fuerza, y su respiración se entrecortaba, el comienzo de las lagrimas saladas nublaban su visión.

Fue cuando sintió tanto dolor que paró, aprovechó e inhalo y exhalo profundamente, sus piernas cayeron débiles y frágiles al suelo duro. Las lágrimas por fin eran libres.

¿Por qué? ¿¡Que hice Dios!? , Pensaba Bella, mientras escondía su rostro en sus manos, ¿Por qué tuvieron que volver? ¿Por qué precisamente aquí? ¿Por qué vienen, cuando por fin todo marcha bien, cuando ya empecé a curar?

Y Entonces, ahí, en medio de un Bosque, se entreveía una chica llorando, sin saber que más hacer. Más que llorar.

.

Rosalie respiro profundamente.

Ellos se encontraban allá afuera, en su propio restaurante.

¿Qué tan irónica seria la vida? ¿Por qué justamente ellos, en su restaurante? Pensó Rosalie. Su mente sólo pensaba en Bella, en como su mejor amiga debe estar pasándola en ese momento. Tal vez, intentado huir de nuevo.

Probablemente era demasiado egoísta, pero ella no quería que Bella se fuera, ni mucho menos Alex. Aquellas personas que poco a poco se fueron ganado su corazón, especialmente ese hermoso niño que había robado su corazón, el hijo que ella siempre deseo.

Carajo, ¿Por qué le prometí a Bella no hacer nada contra ellos?, Ella quería arrancarles la cabeza a cada uno de ellos. Pero, por el bien de Bella y más aun de Alex tenía que comportarse, probablemente sólo se perdieron o su auto no funcionaba, y si ese era el caso, ella misma les arreglaría el auto para que se largaran, de Forks y de sus vidas.

En cambio, Rosalie no quería pensar en el peor de los casos, en la posibilidad de que ellos hubieran encontrado a Bella, en la posibilidad de matarle su corazón de dolor.

Y por primera vez, Rosalie, nerviosa y tímida salió de la puerta. Lista para defender a su, ahora, familia.

.

La mirada de Jacob se perdió en la puerta francesa del restaurante. No dijo nada, no grito, sólo pensaba en ella. Su corazón latía fuertemente.

"_Es ella"_

Por primera vez, Alice no lo había visto venir. Sabía que había algo raro en su voz, pero esto, esto era demasiado.

Sus ojos estaban a punto de lagrimear, pero no lo hicieron. No le diría a nadie, eso sólo volvería a su familia más loca.

A lo mejor, simplemente, desaparece. Como siempre lo ha hecho.

En cuyo caso, ella ya sabía que había perdido para siempre a su amiga. Y sabia que aunque llorando no lograba nada, no podía evitar extrañarla y que ese horrible sentido de culpa llenara su culpa.

.

"Carajo, puedo hacer esto", se repitió Rosalie mientras se dirigía al mostrador, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. "Por Bella, Por Alex"

Con todo suficiencia, Rosalie abrió los ojos, lista para hablar; Más en cambio, sus palabras se quedaron atoradas en su boca cuando lo vio.

—¡Rosalie! —Gritó un hombre rubio. La sonrisa del hombre se ensancho, y sus ojos celestes brillaron con intensidad.

—¿J-J-Jasper? —Tartamudeó Rosalie.

Rosalie no podía entenderlo, ¿Qué paso?, ¿Dónde están _ellos_?

—¿Qué? ¿No estás feliz de verme, Rosie? —Pregunto con burla el chico… su _hermano._

A Rosalie le apareció una gran sonrisa, —Cállate y ven y abrázame. —Dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Habían pasado ya dos años que no veía en persona a su hermano, desde que su hermano se fue a probar la vida en la ciudad, trabajando con éxito en su propio consultorio como psicólogo.

Más sin embargo, mientras Jasper la abrazaba con fuerza, no podía quitar su duda. ¿Y si ellos… la siguieron?, en ese caso, su familia correría riesgo de ser desmoronada. Pero, si tenía al menos un poco de suerte, en ese caso, probablemente ellos se irían pensando que el servicio era pésimo al ver que nadie atendía.

Jasper sonrió y le dio un beso a la mejilla de Rosalie. —¡Ven, Rosalie, quiero que conozcas a alguien! —

Rosalie sonrió, sabía que sería una chica, supo instantemente, por los brillantes ojos así como su deslumbrante sonrisa, que Jasper, por fin, se había enamorado. Cuando eran adolescente y Jasper comenzó a tener chicas, Rosalie le preguntó a Jasper porque nunca le había presentado una, y el sólo respondió _"Porque ninguna es suficiente para que conozca a mi hermana, entonces, cuando por fin me enamore y me consigue a alguien tan suficiente como tú, en ese caso si te la presentare." _Rosalie sólo había sonreído.

—Entonces, ¿Como es ella?, ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Trabajas con ella?, —Preguntó Rosalie con presteza.

Jasper hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y se rio libremente.

—Así que ya sabes que es una ella ¿Eh?.—

Rosalie rodó los ojos. —Por supuesto.

—Bueno, ella es completamente adorable, es dos años menor que yo, y trabaja en la florería que está enfrente de mi consultorio. Y, aunque es obvio, no está demás decir que estoy completamente de ella. —Rosalie sonrió. Su hermano tenia suerte, el era feliz, lástima que esa suerte no la tuvieran ni Bella ni ella.

—¡Alice! —Gritó Jasper, buscando a su novia. Hace rato la había visto ir a preguntarle algo a la camarera morena.

Rosalie comenzó a tensarse. Ella solo había conocido a una Alice… ¿Podría ser que ella…?

Sus preguntas fueron contestadas cuando vio a una pequeña chica, caminado animadamente al lado de su hermano, poniéndose de puntillas para besar a su hermano y que él la tomara por la cintura protectoramente.

Entonces Rosalie supo que la suerte las había dejado, y que comenzaba a desmoronarse.

—Cariño, te presento aquí a mi única familia, mi hermana…

—Rosalie, te presento a mi prometida, Alice. —Dijo dirigiéndose a Rose.

_Prometida. Mi prometida._ Y Las palabras de Jasper le cayeron como un cuchillo.

Rosalie no mostró expresión alguna. Su cara palideció, y pareciera como si su corazón dejara de latir. Estaba en completo shock.

—¿Rosalie? ¿Rosalie, estás bien? —Pregunto alarmado Jasper.

Alice miro interrogotariamente a Rosalie. Ella era la hermana de Jasper, por ende debe saber de sus camareras… de Bella. ¿Ella sabría algo?, Ella tendría que conocerla, sería una gran oportunidad de reparar todo, pensó Alice, Aunque, aun así, eso sería doloroso.

_Tan doloroso como si un cuchillo te encajara, este deberá ser retirado, para que no cause más dolor, y no te mate._

Cuando a Rosalie comenzó a reaccionar, esta jaló rápidamente a su hermano por el brazo. Lejos de su prometida.

—¿Ella…ella…es Alice Cullen? —Preguntó con shock.

Jasper la miro con curiosidad, —¿La conoces? —

Rosalie comenzó a hiperventilar, no lo podía creer. ¿Acaso el destino estaba en su contra?.

Jasper la miró con preocupación. —¿Rosalie, te sientes bien? — Rosalie no hablo, sólo negó con la cabeza. Necesitaba un plan, tenía que tener un plan urgentemente. Un plan para que todo siguiera como estaba.

_Para que no sacaran el cuchillo, y dieran paso a un gran derrame de sangre._

Jasper tomó a su hermana por el brazo y la llevo a una mesa, donde la sentó. No había indicios de Emmett o Jacob.

Alice miro curiosamente a Rosalie. ¿Y si… ella sabría la verdad? La verdad de aquello, de lo en realidad pasó, A lo único que no dio oportunidad de decir y que ahora se arrepintiera.

—Bella, ¡Oh Dios!… Ella…

—¿Bella? ¿Tu mejor amiga? —Preguntó confundido Jasper.

Rosalie se lamentó no contarle la verdad sobre Bella a Jasper, si así fuera el caso él ni posaría los ojos a Alice.

—No puedes, Jasper…—Le dijo Rosalie a su hermano.

Jasper se quedo aun confundido. ¿Qué había causado esa reacción en Rosalie? ¿Qué tenía que ver con Bella?, y más importante ¿Qué tenía que ver con, su prometida, Alice?

Alice miró toda la escena, y supo que Rosalie si sabía quien era ella. Era como si el destino los juntara a todos de nuevo, y esta vez para ya quitar el dolor que todos se causaron entre ellos. Inevitablemente, fue hacia allá y dijo lo que nunca, por culpa y arrepentimiento, tuvo el valor de hacer.

—¿Dónde está Bella? —

La voz de Alice resonó fuertemente en los oídos de Rosalie, repitiéndose con fuerza. Entonces, Rosalie explotó, ¿Cómo, que donde esta Bella? ¿Quién carajos se cree para preguntar eso? ¿No tiene, esa arpía y su familia, al menos un poco de dignidad? ¿Acaso olvidó que repudiaron a Bella y a su bebé?

—¡¿Quién te crees, para decirme eso?! —Preguntó con enojo, levantándose de un tirón.

Los ojos de Alice centellaron… de tristeza. De nuevo, el sentimiento de arrepentimiento la embargo. Pero, esa mujer no tenía que juzgarla tan prontamente, aunque la Alice misma lo había hecho con Bella en aquel tiempo.

Entonces respondió, —Escucha, yo cometí un error…

En eso Rosalie hizo un sonoro sonido. —¿Un error?, esto así no se arregla niña. Tú la destrozaste, y si te quedas o te ve de nuevo, la despedazaras más ¿No la has arruinado lo suficiente?

Jasper se puso tenso, e instintivamente tomo la mano de su hermana, jalándola lentamente a su asiento para que se calmara. Sabía que algo sucedía ahí, y sabía que no era nada bueno.

—¡Tú no eres nadie para juzgarme! —Gritó Alice.

Rosalie se paro, dispuesta a cachetear a aquella mujer, pero el brazo de su hermano se lo impidió.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —Exigió Jasper, mirando a Alice con duda.

Rosalie sabía que era demasiado tarde, el estaba enamorado de ella. Rosalie suspiro, tenía que ir a buscar a Bella, juntas idearían un plan para que Alex o ella se encontraran con los Cullen's.

—Me tengo que ir por ahora Jazz, después te llamara y te contare la verdad. —Dijo Rosalie, dirigiéndose a la puerta, dejando a un Jasper anonado.

—¡Espera!¡Necesito hablar con Bella! —Gritó Alice. —¡Necesito saber la verdad!

—¡Escucha pequeña, no me importa si serás parte de la familia, mantente alejada de Bella! —Fue lo único que dijo Rosalie, antes de salir.

.

Edward suspiró de alegría al encontrar el restaurante, donde "Roses & Cofee" contrastaba fuertemente de color rosa, en neón.

Entró rápidamente al restaurante, estaba seguro que Alice se pondría furiosa al ver que el llgaba tarde, como siempre, así que mientras más rápido, mejor.

No encontró ni un alma cuando entró.

Edward comenzó a explorar el lugar, cuando escuchó unos murmullos en la cocina.

.

—Entonces, en verdad si era ella. —Preguntó Jacob a Alice.

—La misma. —Dijo mientras tomaba un trago.

—¿Qué dijo Jasper?, —Pregunto cuidadosamente el moreno.

—Nada, sólo se fue a hablar con Rosalie, yo tengo que cerrar el restaurante. —Tomó otro trago. —Sólo espero que no me odie después de eso. Nunca apoye a mi mejor amiga… ex – mejor amiga.

Jacob palmeó cuidadosamente la espalda de Alice, como si en ese momento ella fuera tan frágil.

—No es tu culpa. Yo también fui una mala persona, pero ninguno de los dos sabe lo que en verdad pasó. —

—Jake, él tiene que saberlo, ¿Qué pasa si un día se la encuentra? Debemos decirle la verdad.

—¿Qué tengo que saber?, —La voz de Edward resonó a sus espaldas.

.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Lo sé! ¡Lamento dejarlas ahí!, pero es como el capitulo fue planeado. En fin, infinitas y demasiadas gracias por todos sus comentarios y reviews. En serio, cada vez más las amo más (si eso es posible), no saben cuánto **me animan** a escribir sus comentarios.

En fin, debo decirles que los estos capítulos no serán ni muy largos, pero tampoco tan cortos. Pero créanme, todos los capítulos tendrán demasiado drama. Ya planee toda esta historia, y en total serán 24 capítulos. Y saldrán, todas las parejas, pero, principalmente **Edward&Bella,** aunque veremos la participación de **Emmett/Rosalie, Carmen/Eleazar, Kate/Garrett** y como estas historias _influyeran _en la relación de **Jasper/Alice.** Y por supuesto, habrá _outtakes,_ que próximamente publicare.

Demasiadas gracias a todas ustedes que son pacientes conmigo.

**PD:** Las invito a que me voten en el, **"The Silver Cup Twilight Αwards"**, solo si ustedes creen que me lo merezco, donde estoy nominada, en las categorías de***Mejor Mini—fic** con *******¡Mi compañero de cuarto es un pervertido** ***Momento WTF?!,** Con *******¡Solo Tócalos!** Y **"*Autora 'La trama no es mía'(Traductora)"**

Las quiere mucho&mucho más.

**Meriba.**


End file.
